1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and a program storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a prior art in which the position of an object to be image-captured is sequentially detected (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-76156). This patent document searches from a search area of a present frame for a small image region which is similar to a template (an image area including an object to be tracked) extracted from a previous frame. The small image region having the highest similarity is detected and it is determined that the object is moved into this small image region. By repeatedly performing the above process, it is detected into which small image region the object is moved. Thus, the object tracking process is performed.
However, this patent document cannot detect the direction to which the object is moved.